


striders' group chat

by caramel_ICE_cream (cheriemelody)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gen, happy april fool's, idk what chrono and kazuma are doing either tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheriemelody/pseuds/caramel_ICE_cream
Summary: Taiyou doesn't get why his teammates are like this





	striders' group chat

**Delinquent #1:** shindou, where r u??

 **Delinquent #2:** be there in a sec

 **Taiyou:** what’s up with your nicknames?

 **Delinquent #2:** yeah, why am i #2?

gotta fix that

 **Delinquent #1:** don’t u dare

 **Chrono** changed their nickname to **Delinquent #1**.

 **Chrono** changed **Kazuma** ’s nickname to **Delinquent #2**.

 **Delinquent #2:** NO

 **Kazuma** changed their nickname to **Delinquent #1**.

 **Kazuma** changed **Chrono** ’s nickname to **Delinquent #2**.

 **Delinquent #2:** HOW DARE YOU

 **Taiyou:** LMFAO

 **Delinquent #1:** if we’re both going to be delinquents i wanna be #1

 **Taiyou:** btw, where did this come from?

 **Delinquent #1:** remember when that police officer was eyeing us cuz he thought we were bullying a poor elementary school kid?

 **Taiyou:** BUT I’M IN MIDDLE SCHOOL

* * *

**Moron #1:** so based on that situation,

that’s how u can use that info to decide when to pg or not

 **Moron #2:** alright, thanks

 **Taiyou:** i don’t feel like scrolling up, but what’s up with your nicknames this time?

wait, let me guess

Chrono-san is #1, and Kazuma-san is #2

 **Moron #1:** 50/50 chance, but still surprised you got it right

 **Moron #2:** why do u think?

 **Moron #1:** HEY

I JUST GAVE U VERY VERY USEFUL ADVICE

 **Moron #2:** hey, sometimes even morons can give very useful advice

which still makes u a moron ;)

 **Taiyou:** Chrono-san, i learned a lot from this!

I backread for a minute, and I return to find this.

 **Moron #1:** glad it helped!

oh, yeah

 **Moron #2:** ;)

 **Moron #1:** why

 **Moron #2:** alas i’m also a moron ;)

* * *

**Taiyou:** oh right

can i ask you guys a favor?

 **Twirly Swirly:** sure

 **Swirly Twirly:** go ahead

 **Taiyou:** your nicknames are really funny, but sometimes it’s a hassle to try to figure out who’s who

i don’t want to ruin the fun, though

 **Twirly Swirly:** no worries!

honestly, even i get confused

 **Swirly Twirly:** same

it was funny while it lasted, but it was prob going to get old really fast

we’ll reset it soon

 **Taiyou:** Thanks! :D

* * *

**Taiyou:** i have a question about Holy Mage Alessia. i want to make sure of something

 **Chrono:** sure

 **Taiyou:** when i use the sleimy flare g-guard and use its skill to superior call alessia, i can either discard a card to use it as a pg or, if unite was achieved, use its skill to gain 15k power right?

 **Chrono:** seems like it, since alessia doesn’t have the restriction of needing to be called from hand to use either of its skills

 **Taiyou:** thanks!

i’m kind of sad that i didn’t take advantage of that before

wished i realized it sooner

 **Chrono:** better late than never, right?

kinda impressed, actually. never thought about it either

 **Taiyou:** thanks, Chrono-san

 **Chrono:** yeah, come to think of it, that was pretty good for a grade school kid lol

 **Taiyou:** LIKE I KEEP SAYING, I’M IN MIDDLE SCHOOL

wait, something’s not right

 **Chrono:** hmm?

 **Taiyou:** wait a sec…

gonna check smth

 **Chrono:** whoops

 **Taiyou:** I KNEW IT  **@Chrono**

 **Kazuma:** what?

 **Chrono:** uh oh

 **Taiyou:** hOW COULD YOU GUYS DO THIS TO ME?????

cAN’T BELIEVE THAT WHEN I DIDN’T BACKREAD YOU CHANGED YOUR NICKNAMES TO EACH OTHER'S NAMES

I TRUSTED YOU!!!

 **Kazuma:** oh no

 **Taiyou:** APOLOGIZE NOW!!

 **Chrono:** We technically never lied to you, though. Shouji Kazuma became Shindou Chrono, and Shindou Chrono became Shouji Kazuma.

 **Taiyou:** WHAT???

 **Chrono:** But that was only preparation for what’s to come.

AND NOW IT IS TIME FOR US TO BECOME ONE

 **Kazuma:** FINALLY WE WILL BECOME ONE

 **Taiyou:** plz i beg of u, don’t

 **Kazuma:** WE HAVE BECOME ONE

 **Taiyou:** no stop

 **Chrono:** Gaze upon us,

 **Kazuma:** and Despair!

 **Taiyou:** This is for your own good! I have to save you!

 **Taiyou** reset **Chrono** ’s nickname.

 **Taiyou** reset **Kazuma** ’s nickname.

 **Chrono:** and the timeline was reset

 **Kazuma:** sorry, taiyou, but we just couldn’t resist ;)

 

**Author's Note:**

> literally wrote this since the last ep of g aired cuz I WAS SO SAAAAADD  
> thank u very much for reading my lame attempt at humor


End file.
